paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups get a Pet
Future Day PAW Patrol Plot Aurora and Sage go to Mr Porters with Rocky and Rubble to help stock up the crates with fruits. While they unload, Sage and Aurora wrestle out front, Sage bumps into a banana crate, causing a Sugar Glider who they name Chester. Once it's time to go they manage to sneak Chester back to the lookout but Tundra and Rocky don't know if there ready, so they'll have to prove they are responsible enough to keep their friend. Characters *Rubble *Rocky *Tundra *Chase *Skye *Ocean *Sport *Ryder *Mr Porter *Alex *Ace *Aurora *Sage *Winter *Chester Story "Come on Aurora! What's taking so long?" Sage called impatiently from his father's Eco Truck, shuffling his feet in excitement and smiling wide. "Don't worry Sage, we have plenty of time to get to Mr Porters." Assured Rocky chucking, turning around from the driver seat to assure his son. "I'm coming I'm coming! Don't leave me!" Aurora yelled bounding towards the big Eco Truck, jumping and trying to climb to the seats besides Sage. "Don't worry Aurora, no one's getting left behind." Assured Rocky, leaning over the truck and picking up his daughter and placing her by Sage. Rocky turned back to the controls and pushed a big orange button, causing two seatbelts to buckle up Aurora and Sage. The three smiled happily as they saw Tundra make her way to the truck with Winter by her side. "Are you coming Winter?" Asked Sage, looking down at Winter. "Um no, I'm playing with Ace today." Said Winter softly pawing the dirt a little, but smiling up at her siblings happily. "Oh, okay! Well if you change your- Sage was then interrupted by Rubble's digger pulling up next to them. "Hey Rocky! Ready to go?" Asked the construction pup, eager to get to Mr Porters and have some treats. "Sure am Rubble, ready guys?" Asked Rocky, turning back to his pups. "Sure are!" Said Aurora. At the same time Sage said "Yup!" Rubble's digger took off down the driveway towards the bridge, followed by Rocky "Have fun!" Called Tundra. Aurora turned around and waves to her mom and sister as Sage kept facing forward, leaning on the truck side, embracing the wind happily. Aurora sat back and watched wally from a distance as they went across the bridge, just catching the glimpse of his new trick. The two vehicles drove through town as citizens waves, Aurora and Sage happily waved back. They stopped in front of Mr Porters Restaurant, all 4 hopping out of the two vehicles. "Hi pups!" Called Mr Porter, carrying a crate of oranges from the delivery truck, placing them down by the empty baskets that lined up across the restaurant. Rubble called out his shovel and got to work, putting the oranges from the crate to the basket. "Alright Sage and Aurora, don't wander off, don't break anything, and don't eat anything you're not supposed to, Sage" Said Rocky. "When have I ever?" Sage said trying his best to act sweet. Aurora giggled, they both turned there attention back to Rocky. "And most importantly, stay where I can see you" Rocky's number one rule. With that, he nuzzled his pups and joined Rubble in unloading. "Well.... what do you wanna do?" Sage asked his sister. "I dunno maybe- " Sage was once again interpreted, this time by a familiar voice that called out to them. "Hey pups! What's up?" Called Alex, who was about 10, he casually stepped out of the restaurant and walked up to the two, with the big grin he always wore. "What are you doing?" "Trying to find something to do" Responded Sage. "Hmm, wanna play ball?" Asked Alex, running to the side of the resultant and retrieving a shiny blue ball. "Oh oh, me me me!" They both squealed excitedly. Alex threw the ball and the two chased after it, Aurora racing past Sage and catching it, then the two raced it back to Alex. After a few more throws, Alex looked at his watch and frowned. "Aww, I have to go meet Jake for a snowboarding lesson, see ya!" Called Alex as he dropped the ball and took off down the sidewalk. "Well... now what?" Asked Sage. "Go long!" Said Aurora as she got ready to kick the ball. Sage started running backwards, smacking into a banana create, some bananas spilled over. "Owww..." Sage groaned. "Are you okay?" Aurora asked, jogging over to him. "Yeah, I'm fine!" Sage smiled as he leaped up. "Oh no! Let's clean these up." Said Aurora as she walked towards him and picked up some bananas and placed them in the crate. After the bananas were almost placed, Sage lifted his head to drop in the last one, when he came face-to-face with a Sugar Glider sitting on the edge of the crate. "Gah!!" Yelled a startled Sage as he stumbled back onto Aurora. "Something wrong ...?" She asked with a tone of confusion at her brother while getting up. "There's a monster up there!" Sage exclaimed to his sister. "A monster? Monster's don't hide in banana's!" Aurora laughed as she leaned against the crate to check. "Well?" Sage tilted her head, watching behind Aurora. "Here's your monster!" Aurora laughed as she turned her head to Sage, reveling a small Sugar Glider on the edge of the crate. She jumped back to the ground. "Oh... heh.. false alarm." Sage grinned, hiding his embarrassment as Aurora laughed. The small Sugar Glider leaned further on the edge to get a better look at the two. "Don't fall little guy!" Aurora called as she walked under the crate edge. The small little glider jumped down, but before he could fall, he spread his little wings, and flapped down safely. "Cool!" Aurora smiled as she lowered her face to his. "He must be a flying squirrel!" "He doesn't look a lot like a squirrel, he must be a Sugar Glider, I saw one at the zoo." She explained as he walked over to them. "Oh, your probably right!" She smiled. Just then the little Sugar Glider climbed onto Aurora's head, she snickered, looking up at him. "What should we name him?" Sage smiled at his sister. "I dunno." She shrugged. "Well... I kinda like Chester." He grinned. "Neat, well call him that then." She smiled up at her friend. The two suddenly head there dad's voice call "Sage! Aurora! Time to go!" Called their father. "Coming dad!" Aurora called as she placed Chester onto the crate, the three were then caught into a long, sad look. "We can't just leave him by himself, no one came with him, he must be all alone." Sage frowned as he watched Chester flap back onto Aurora's head. "Yeah, we should take him home!" Aurora smiled. "But mom and dad won't let us keep a- Aurora what are you doing?" Sage gave his sister a surprised look as she placed Chester on his big fluffy tail. "Well hide him in your tail, take him home, and then we'll prove to mom and dad we can keep a pet!" She grinned at her brother. "Kids?" What are you doing?" Rocky called from the trucks, unable to see Chester from the long distance. "Coming dad!" Aurora called bounding to her dad, giving Sage no choice but to follow. "It's time to go." Rocky said smiling to his kids as he lifted them into the Eco Truck. Sage and Aurora exchanged a nervous look as Rocky started to drive behind Rubble's digger. They quickly looked at Sage's to find their new friend chewing on Sage's tail fur. Sage gave Aurora a panicked look. "...... he's eating me ....." He whispered to his sister as she gestured for him to ignore it. "Kids? What's going on, your being awfully quiet." Rocky said to his kids, keeping an eye on the road. "Oh, nothing dad!" Aurora said. "Sage just got a bug in his ear." "Alright..?" He said suspiciously. "When we get back I'm gonna see if Ryder needs any extra help. Mom is at Alex's snowboarding lesson helping Jake. So you two can play with the pups if you want, and the adults and I are here if you need us, stay out of trouble okay?" Rocky told his kids as they drove through town. "Alright dad!" Aurora and Sage smiled to her father. ::Scene Changer- Rubble's badge:: Rocky and Rubble parked their trucks in their Pup House spots, Rocky helped Aurora out and the Eco Truck and Digger transformed back into their Pup Houses. The two hugged their dad and raced to the lookout, Rubble laughed as Rocky shook his head and smiled Sage and Aurora hopped into the elevator, it went up as Chester climbed out of Sages tail and back onto Aurora's head. When they reached the kitchen that was right across from the playroom. The two saw Winter asleep next to Ace in the playroom, resting on some pillows. After exchanging nervous glances, the two managed to slowly tiptoe past Winter and Ace and into the kitchen. "That was close..." Aurora whispered to Sage as she made her way to the counter, placing Chester on the counter. "Ok, let's find something a glider will eat." "Got it!" Sage called from the cabinets. Beginning to push the blue cookie jar to the edge of the cabinet. Aurora sprang to her feet and gran under the spot where the cookie jar would've landed and shattered, waving her arms rapidly urging Sage to stop. Sage looked over at his sister waving her arms and jumping up and down like a maniac and stopped. "Oh.... hehe... whoops, that could've been bad." Sage smiled nervously as he grabbed a cookie and jumped down holding a big sugar cookie. They both made their way back to Chester, Sage placing the cookie in front of him. Chester sniffed the cookie and leaned back giving it a funny look. "I guess he doesn't like it." Aurora frowned. "Oh well, more for us." Sage replied, smiling as he took the cookie and chomped it down. "Ooh, how about we try an apple?" Aurora asked as she opened the fridge and pulled out a shiny red Apple. Chester looked over at the shiny red sphere, and after a long pause shook his head. "Oh, okay." Aurora shruged as she placed the apple back. After various types foods Aurora and Sage were inside the cupboard poking their noses around for anything that could be appetizing to their friend. Chester looked around himself and came across the same food he was found on, bananas! Chester sniffed it and dug a tiny cut into the banana, peeling off a piece of the peel, he bit into it and began chewing happily. Sage and Aurora came out and saw Chester eating a banana. They walked over and watch happily until someone interrupted. "Aurora? Sage? What are you doing in the kitchen?" Rocky asked, walking over to his kids. The two were speechless. How would they tell him that they were going to secretly have a pet? "Umm... uh.. nothing dad.. we were just getting a snack..." Aurora said nervously. Sage jumped in front of Chester, but he was a little too late. "I see.. and who is this?" Rocky asked looking at Sage. "Who?" Sage asked nervously. Rocky gave them a long stare before making Aurora move aside. "That." "Dad we can explain!" Aurora said nervously. "I'm sure you can." Rocky said glaring at them. "C'mon, were having a talk with Ryder and your mom. Aurora and Sage dragged themselves behind their dad, as Chester rode on Aurora's back, wearing a concerned look. ::Scene Changer; Chase's badge:: Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fun